Human
Humans are race of sentient beings native to Sol system and to planet they call it Gaia (Earth in their language). Depending on which side of the planet they are born, they like to call themselves either Grecians (Greeks) or Romans. They are focus of Moondusted comic. History First traces of civilized humanity dates from 2000 years BC, though much of historical heritage is destroyed in constant war between various human factions. Two human nations - Grecians and Romans - stood united against everybody on the planet, putting the foundation for culture, art, religion and science and above all else - peace, even though it was frail. That unity would lay an foundation for later Federation of Gaia - an political organisation that strives to unite whole humanity under one banner. First man who came to idea of unity was king Constantine of Roma (2520- 2585 AD), who as well designed their banner which is used even in 2850 AD and adopted some ideas of Christianity from the East, disguised under name Cult of Sol Invictus, which became main religion of Federation. From 2620-2750. AD, Federation, though still young and small to be called Federation, launched global war against rival, barbaric factions of humans. That war in Gaian history is named Great Battle on Gaia and it had permanent impact onto politics and people's opinions. Humanity, in 2800. AD exhausted almost all Gaian resources in internal conflicts. Despite that war officially ended 50 years ago, Federal humanity faced minor skirmishes of rebels which led to exhaustion of planet and to force them to look at the starry sky. They launched a project of pulling out Federation from resource crisis. First planet that was conquered was Mars and its moons Phobos and Deimos, which proved to be useful for replenishing humanity's needs, from titanium (used in spaceship building), to uranium (for fuel in nuclear power plants). Last planet in Sol system that was conquered was Saturn's moon Titan. In time, they created fast travelling between planets and made it much cheaper and easier. In quest for conquering their side of the galaxy, in 2830. they encountered first alien species on Alpha Centauri system, naming them Romulians and only then, humanity realized that they are not completely alone in galaxy. In 2850. they encountered another alien planet and its inhabitants who call themselves Slaveny. Physiology Humans have very colorful physiology. The smallest human can be 50cm tall, while some of them can be up to 3m tall. Their skin color ranges from white, trough yellow to black, though white skin is most dominant in Federation. Eye color ranges from brown, trough green and to blue. Some humans even have purple eyes. But with discovery of lycanthropes on Bassia, yellow eyes are added into that chart. Breeding with aliens at this point in time is considered to be risky (due that humanity was hasty in conquest of their planets and not in research) and therefore forbidden by Federal law, though still it has to be seen the offspring of such unusual relationship between humans and aliens. Humans, unlike aliens are not psychic beings and their army relies on Romulian psychic power. Society and culture Society is divided between patricii (class of rich) and plebeians (class of poor) and there is misunderstanding and even discrimination of each other. Patricii tend to look upon plebeians as savages and barbarians, while plebeians tend to look at patricii as soulless scum. Division of society is such that patricii always are backed up by politicians, even if they do crimes, while plebeians are forced to fend for themselves and even unjustifyingly and harshly judged by authorities. As plebeian would say Steal a little and you would be jailed for life. Steal a lot and you would become the king. Gap between men and women also exist. As consenquence, women in the army are very few. They usually work in agriculture, medicine and assistants to male scientists. While men do the rest of whatever Federation have to offer. Still, by Federal law, both men and women are paid equally, as Federation considers every pair of hands worthy. But still, payments are differing A LOT between patricii and plebeians. Despite that Federation have such internal conflicts, few rich and poor dare to be different and can make great friends, despite that Federal law doesn't allow rich and poor to be mixed. As well and friendship between humans and alien races, who are on Gaia treated even worse than plebeians by majority of people. Aliens on Gaia are discriminated mostly for their looks and humans at this point in time created pretty colorful dictionary for Romulians and Slaveny. When Gaian flora and fauna turned on the edge of extinction, only then humanity created conservation centers for them, simply as remainder for future children how Gaia looked like before Great Battle. The rest of the planet is littered with foundries, military facilities, old aristocratic ruins and brutalist architecture that goes into the clouds. The only buildings which are defying the sands of time are giant bloodsport arenas which are dating since the Great Battle and are built to keep criminals in check and to sate the bloodthirst of populace who would rather like to crush Federal iron fist of regime. Federation is very judgmental toward alien races, considering them to be barbaric and backward, but in truth, human culture doesn't differ from alien and on some points humans are even worse than aliens by being hypocritical and putting false promises. There are no such things like elections on every 4th year (like IRL Earth) - president can be taken from throne only by death itself and new one is elected only by previous one. Religion Civilized humans were polytheistic, worshiping Roman and Grecian gods (depending on planet's side). The most dominant ones were Zeus of Grecia and Jupiter of Roma followed by Venus and Aphrodite (goddesses of love and beauty), Faun and Pan (gods of nature and animals), Sol and Helios (gods of Sun) Athena and Minerva (goddesses of reason and justice), Ares and Mars (gods of war), Dyonisus and Bachus (gods of wine and joy), Hades and Pluto (gods of underworld). As newborn Federation found out one faction on the East who worshiped Jesus, Constantine fell ill. One polytheist priest gave him advice to make an tribute to Jupiter, but he in dream had a vision where Jesus gave him advice to bathe in holy water. Full of doubts and suspicions, Constantine ordered to bring him Christian priest and to bathe him in holy water. Assuming that he became healthy from bath, he legalized Christians and their practices and merged Cult of Jupiter with Christianity, creating completely new, monotheistic religion called Cult of Sol Invictus (Cult of Unconquerable Sun), eventually throwing out old practices that polytheists created. He gained another vision from Sol - a mark of Chi Rho (used on nowadays banner) appeared on the sky with thundering voice saying You shall win under this mark (in hoc signo vinces) which became immortalized in statues featuring Constantine years later. And indeed, he held Federation with such sign with iron grip. At the hour of his death, he elected new king and such practice with presidents is used in memory of first leader. Little he knew that same Cult which he created, would approve bloodsports hundred years later after his death and would place their fingers into politics, though Constantine imagined Federation as secular state and religion as matter of choice. Trivia -Humans are obviously inspired by IRL ancient Romans and Greeks, altogether with gender and class discriminations. While discrimination between humans and aliens is inspired by Apartheid era. -Human languages would be Latin for West and Greek for the East. -Cult of Sol Invictus actually existed in late years of Roman Empire, with purpose to eradicate older polytheistic religion. When Christianity got adopted into Empire, God was not called Yahweh, but Sol Invictus and such name lasted until Christianity got divided into Catholicism and Orthodoxy. Notes of author While I was inspired by flaws and glory of ancient Greece and Rome during creation of human species in Moondusted, as I grew up I noticed that flaws that these civilizations had in past still exist and in my own country. Being born in country that still licks her wounds from wars of years past, which government is corrupted, which laws back up criminals, where society has such blind faith in Christianity that every other religion is considered devil worship, which has massive gap between rich and poor and men and women and where rich people in fact have way too much freedom to the point of violating country's laws, and where family connections and inherited wealth matter more than laws, it gave me an inspiration to put those same flaws and in human society in Moondusted universe. The only difference between Federation and my country is that while Federation has gladiator arenas, my country has reality shows. Though my nation in fact does not mind tourists and foreigners on their land, nor people of other races, most of them are very careful while approaching them. Category:Species in Moondusted universe Category:Lore